neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Kacper Nalborczyk/Previous Powers
As the Flame *'Folding:' The power to open oval-shaped rifts between worlds. *'Tele-transportation:' In order to travel to another place in the same world, Kacper can teletransport. Teletransporting is a difficult ability to learn and one can materialize into another solid object if not careful enough. *'Force Field:' Kacper has the power to create impenetrable prison bubbles. *'Matter Altering:' Kacper is capable of altering the matter in a variety of ways, being able to shrink or to increase the size of target. **'Shrinking:' The ability to reduce the size of objects and beings. Kacper once shrunk his half-siblings to keep them safe. **'Megamorphing:' The ability to increase the size of objects and beings. Kacper once used it for himself to enable him to gain more growth and beat an opponent. *'Color Manipulation:' Kacper is capable of changing the color of fabric. *'Invincibility:' The ability to be invincible and thus undefeatable, which is the ability to be unaffected by any physical or magical harm. Kacper lost this power along with his immortality when he refused to be the Key any longer. *'Power Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate the magical powers of others or oneself. Kacper is the only known being considered to be able to use all aspects of this power, though he doesn't yet showed them all in use. **'Power Bestowal:' The ability to confer any amount of powers to another being or beings. As the Source of All Magic, Kacper is capable of granting these powers to anyone he wants to, including those individuals who have joined his alliance. When he joined the Sarcana, he was bestowed with this power through the Sisters of Arcana Initiation Ritual to grant Zoopathy to every new Sarcanas. He even reflected it in his own Initiation Ritual and the Nalborczyk's Blessing to grant not only just Zoopathy but also Immortality and Enhanced Durability to all Kravens of the time. ***'Power Stripping:' The ability to take away a being's magical powers so they won't have access to them. The effect can either be temporary, but it can also be turned out to be permanent and irreversible. Kacper has stripped Kacper Łubiński of his powers after he turned on against him, making him le Non-magique permanently. When somebody was no longer part of the Sarcana, when he was one of them, the powers of the past members that was granted to them as initiation were lifted, and after founding his own coven, he was capable of stripping powers of the past Kravens when they left the coven or were kicked out of. ****'Power Destruction:' The ability to destroy any/all powers, making the victims human permanently. **'Power Mirroring:' The ability to copy the powers used on one self after the original power has been projected from its original source. According to Filip, Kacper couldn't mirror the Power of Three of The Charmed Ones and The Power of Three of his half-siblings and him by his own. ***'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate and create fire with the mind. Kacper mirrored this power from Nerin. ***'Technopathy:' Kacper mirrored also from Nerin the latter's power to control and manipulate technology. **'Power Binding:' Kacper was aware of his true potential, directing its strength even for neutralizing a being's powers without any means of spells or a binding potion. Unlike power stripping, it can be undone by a reversal spell, a potion or the death of the caster. He once bound Anne's powers of the Source and her individual ones until she grews enough to control them properly, but later did the Power Unbinding Ritual to revert what he had done. He even went so far as to invent his own curse that can bind someone's powers. **'Power Absorption:' The ability to absorb magical powers, leaving the original owner without their powers. Kacper absorbed into the powers of Olaf Kwaśniewski after they were used against him, leaving him without his powers and for death. However, he gave them back to him to prevent him from dying in duelling. Kacper finally managed to reabsorb his all wizard and Hearts powers, rendering the Necklace of the Heavens completely powerless, stripping it of its ability to absorb magical powers permanently. **'Power Negation:' The ability to cancel out the powers of others. This power is yet to be developed. **'Power Augmentation:' The ability to make the powers and abilities of oneself or another stronger. According to himself, he couldn't make his powers much more stronger for real if they were amplifified by himself and he needed to tap into the power of the Vortex Viribus in order to be able to do so. This no longer holds true, as Kacper discovered he is two Hearts merged with together instead of one, being finally able to fully augment his own powers of the Heart and his own individual ones by himself. **'Deviation:' The ability to use one's power to deflect magical energies back to the direction it came from. **'Deflection:' The ability to deflect all kinds of magical attacks directed at the user with an energy field generated from the hands. **'Channeling:' The ability to channel the powers of other beings in order to use them once they are activated. **'Power Replication:' The ability to channel and replicate the powers of other magical beings within close proximity. **'Power Mimicry:' The ability to replicate any active power when it is used against or while in contact with the user. **'Crushing:' The ability to surround objects and powers with enough force to crush it. **'Power Extraction:' The ability to transfer powers. **'Power Containment:' The ability to put powers in containment. **'Power Swapping:' The ability to swap the powers of two individuals. **'Power Tapping:' The ability to tap into other beings' powers. *'Mesmerizing:' The power to control a person by placing them in a trance. *'Memory Manipulation:' Kacper is able to use this power in a lot of ways, ranging from removing some little memories to changing all memories of the mind and removing them at his will. **'Memory Erasure:' Kacper is able to use this power to completely erase the memories of others. *'Hallucikinesis:' The ability to create illusions and make the intended target see what they desire. *'Muting:' The ability to take away someone's voice, preventing them from being heard. *'Sonic Ball Generation:' Kacper is capable of generating balls of sonic energy. *'Fusionism:' The power to fuse together two bodies of the object and/or individual into a single being. *'Optical Energy Blasts:' The ability to emit a sudden blast, bolt, or beam of energy from one or both eyes. Kacper has the power to generate rays or beams of pure yellowish-green-colored energy. *'Sensing:' The ability to sense people and objects, etc. *'Force Field:' Kacper has the power to create impenetrable prison bubbles. *'Matter Altering:' Kacper is capable of altering the matter in a variety of ways, being able to shrink or to increase the size of target. **'Shrinking:' The ability to reduce the size of objects and beings. Kacper once shrunk his half-siblings to keep them safe. **'Megamorphing:' The ability to increase the size of objects and beings. Kacper once used it for himself to enable him to gain more growth and beat an opponent. *'Color Manipulation:' Kacper is capable of changing the color of fabric. *'Empathic Telepathy:' Kacper's power allows him to hear the thoughts of others. This power serves as a mixture of both empathy and telepathy. **'Empathy:' Kacper's power allows him to sense and feel the emotions of others. ***'Psychic Reflection:' The ability to reflect emotions and/or memories back onto a person or onto another being. ***'Emotional Energy Manipulation:' As a result of his powers expanding, Kacper's innate empathy allows him to turn emotion into fields of raw energy. When Kacper's love expanded his powers during an intense battle with Alastor, he was able to create a force-field of magical energy to protect Roxanne, Anne, and himself from Alastor's electrokinetic attack. ***'Psychometry:' The ability to communicate with the dead. Kacper's empathy allows him to sense the emotions and hear the thoughts of the dead, including the souls of the living. ***'Power Replication:' The ability to channel and replicate the powers of other magical beings within close proximity. **'Telepathy:' The ability to read the minds of others and communicate mentally. ***'Clairaudience:' The ability to mentally hear what people outside natural hearing range are saying. Using this, Kacper was able to eavesdrop on the Charmed Ones' conversation from Hogwarts. ***'Channeling:' The ability to channel the powers of other beings in order to use them once they are activated. Kacper was able to channel the Charmed Ones' spell while he was in psychic contact with them. *'Teleportation:' The ability to teleport from one location to another. Kacper was said to have all forms (or modes) of this power. **'Remote Teleportation:' The power to move another person from one place to another instantaneously without occupying the space in between. **'Disintegrating:' Kacper has the ability to teleport through disintegration. **'Water Teleportation:' A rare method of teleportation in which the users teleport through water or by transforming into water. **'Smoking:' Kacper has the ability to teleport through black, shadowy smoke. Kacper used it for the first time to escape from the manor with Maciek. ***'Remote Smoking:' The ability to teleport another being from a distance. **'Teleportation Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate or stop the teleportation of others. **'Orbing:' Kacper possesses the ability to Orb. It allows the user to get transported to another location through the use of them. Over the years, Kacper would be able to take two or more passengers with him and was able to heal Anne in mid-orbing. ***'Remote Orbing:' The ability to orb other people from one place to another. ***'Electrokinetic Orbing:' The power to orb through bolts of lightning. Kacper's wizard side hybridized this power, combining his earlier acquired wizard power (electrokinesis) with his Source power (orbing). ***'Black Orbing:' The ability to teleport through the use of black orbs. ****'Remote Black Orbing:' The power of teleporting other people and beings into a desired location through the use of black orbs. This power is strong enough to pierce Magic School's protections. **'Fading:' A form of the power of teleportation, allowing the user to teleport through a flash or fade of light. ***'Remote Fading:' The ability to teleport other beings without having to physical touch them. **'Flaming:' As the Source of All Evil, he could teleport through the flames coloured as similar as his portals'. **'Beaming:' The ability to teleport herself from her current location and instantly reappear at another location. ***'Remote Beaming:' The ability to teleport other beings from one location to another without physical contact. **'Blinking:' The ability to instantly teleport from one location to another by blinking one's eyes. **'Lightning Teleportation:' The ability to teleport through lightning. **'Shimmering:' The ability to teleport in form of a shimmer. **'Sparkling:' The ability to teleport surrounded by tiny lights or sparks. ***'Remote Sparkling:' The ability to teleport surrounded by tiny lights or sparks other people from one place to another without touching them. **'Spiralization:' An energy based teleportation power exclusive to Wizards. **'Whirling:' The ability to teleport through tornado-like winds. He possessed a more gentle and peaceful version of this power, unlike the violence of the Titans. It was accompanied by leaves. *'Telekinesis:' Kacper has the power to telekinetically move, levitate, control and manipulate inanimate objects and people with his mind. Kacper possesses telekinetic abilities enabling him to levitate and manipulate living beings and inanimate objects with his mind. He can use his telekinesis to various effects, and has been able to deviate certain magical energies and objects, fire telekinetic forcebolts, stop/restart a person's heart, and telekinetically strangle someone. He primarily channels his powers through concentration alone, but has on occasion used hand gestures in conjunction with telekinetic feats. According to Lysander, he was able to master this power quickly due to his high IQ. **'Advanced Telekinesis:' An extremely powerful and advanced form of Telekinesis. Kacper is able to perform feats greater than those who possess only basic telekinesis, such as moving multiple and heavy objects all at once, or move them across vast distances. **'Deviation:' The ability to use one's power to deflect magical energies back to the direction it came from. Kacper is able to deviate powers such as Fireballs by using Telekinesis. **'Agility: '''An ability that provides the possessor with inhuman agility, reflexes, and speed. It allows one to perform incredible feats such as superhuman jumps and leaps without much effort. **'Telematerialization:' The ability to use telekinesis to teleport liquids. **'Telekinetic Orbing:' The ability to move objects with the mind with orbs. ***'Orb Shield:' The ability to create a protective Force Field of translucent blue energy that rendered himself or the ones he wished to protect safe from harm. **'Black Telekinetic Orbing:' The ability to transport objects from one location to another with orbs. **'Psychokinesis:' The ability to move objects that are not in visual range with the mind. *'Resurrection:' Kacper could revive the dead to full life, seen when he used this power to bring his friend, Melanie Necros, back to life. *'Disintegration:' The ability to cause objects to disintegrate into nothing. Kacper was powerful enough to destroy the Felendarium, an artifact that was thought to be impossible to destroy, and to burst an Elder Wand into small pieces and disintegrate it. *'Force Manipulation:' Kacper had the ability to manipulate force itself around an object or person and shape it into many forms. **'Force Field:' The ability to create barriers out of energy to protect oneself from physical or mental harm. ***'Warding:' The power to place protection spells and wards on places and people, shielding them from harm. **'Force Blasts:' The ability to generate blasts of force that send the target flying through the air. He was also able to send a powerful blast of air at Chris, which send him back several feet into a door, destroying it and knocking him out. *'Weaving the Future:' The ability to make possible futures and to control what will happen in the future through weaves. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Kacper's power is shown to be stronger than anyone else's, as he could see several spirits that the wizards could not, and project some spirits (e.g. Amaryl Denyr's) onto the physical plane for non-magic people, such as Thomas Warend, to see. *'Glamouring:' The ability to make themselves (or someone else) adopt the appearance of a different person or animal in the eye of the beholder. However, users of this spell should generally take care to avoid reflective surfaces such as mirrors or water pools, as they reveal one's true shape. *'Super speed:' The ability to move at superhuman speeds. *'Super strength:' The ability to possess physical strength far beyond humanly possible. *'Container Imprisonment:' The power to trap other beings in containers. *'Cloaking:' The power to hide the presence of oneself or others, preventing others from discovering one's location. *'Energy Projection:' The ability to create and manipulate very powerful forms of energy, focusing them and using it to perform specific functions, usually of an offensive or defensive nature. **'Energy Blasts:' The ability to project blasts of telekinetic energy. **'Energy Waves:' The ability to release a destructive wave of energy capable of vanquishing or destroying multiple targets. This power is yet to be developed. **'Energy Beam:' The power to shoot deadly beams of energy, usually through the hands, at an intended target. *'Hypnosis:' The power to place other beings into a trance, allowing the user to control their actions. *'Phase-Shifting:' The ability to pass through solid matter. *'Literary Manipulation:' The ability to scan book rapidly absorbing all of their information. *'Molecular Manipulation:' After his powers and strengths were augmented by the power of the Vortex Viribus, he turned out to be able to manipulate matter on a molecular level. He then was described as a '''molecule wizard' due to his new found proficiency with the power itself. **'Molecular Immobilization:' The ability to slow down molecules to the point that they freeze. This power works on almost all objects and beings, except certain upper-level demons. This is Kacper's first and desired power of the molecular powers which he channels through his hands. ***'Advanced Molecular Immobilization:' Kacper possesses this power and is able to freeze an entire city block, including the birds high up in the air. This advanced version of the power is, however, still restricted by physical barriers. **'Molecular Deceleration:' The ability to slow down the molecules of a person or object to the point that they appeared to be slowing down in time. *'Holograms:' The ability to project lifelike light-based images. *'Luring:' The ability to sexually lure others with one's presence. Kacper could make women desire him with his mere presence, essentially turning them into willing slaves. *'Possession:' The ability to take control of another body by entering it. Once he possessed a body, Kacper also gained access to that being's powers while retaining his owns. Kacper once possessed Olivier Adams when he was still imprisoned in Tartarus, but his plot was discovered and they both were banished to the Omega Dimension. **'Exorcism:' The power to exorcise possessing entities from hosts. Through an incantation, Kacper gained the ability to exorcise demons from mortals. *'Absorption:' Kacper is capable of absorbing anything from outside, including powerful magical objects. This power varies into various branches. ;Gained powers from Vortex Viribus *'Swirling:' Kacper is able to teleport without the use of portals, in an inward folding dark-blueish swirl, and succeeded to take Aurelius with him. *'Voice Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate one's voice. This power is yet to be developed. **'Voice Echo:' The ability to cast one's voice throughout another room in an echo. Category:Lists Category:Previous Powers